Díα α Díα
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: ¿Qué haces? Buscarme. No te vas a encontrar ahí. No lo harás así. ¿Qué sientes?  єиdσυ x Kαzємαяυ   Kαzємαяυ   Mención de Endou x Natsumi


My OTP :P

* * *

><p>Día a día.<p>

La rutina es agotadora, cansina, estresante. La odias. Pero no puedes dejarla porque es la única manera de verlo a 'él'. Antes solamente las carreras eran lo que ocupaban tu mente, ser el mejor, llegar a ser alguien en la vida a base de una buena vida atlética. Pero el destino tenía otros planes muy diferentes para ti. Él. Él era el 'obstáculo' más efectivo que podría haber usado para distraerte de tus metas. Y lloras amargamente, sabiendo que es verdad. Sucumbiste a él. Como un bebé al que le muestran algo brillante y corre al objeto sin pensarlo. Dejaste lo que tenías y arriesgaste por él. Únicamente por _él_.

Pero si te lo preguntan, no te arrepientes, ¿es tu orgullo el que habla por ti? ¿No te cansas de mentirte y mentirle al mundo? Ése chico acabará contigo. Lo sabes. Pero no lo dejaras, porque dependes de él. Eres un parásito.

Corrías, sentías el viento golpear contra tu rostro, era la sensación que más amabas. Estabas en una de tus prácticas matutinas, un pequeño precalentamiento antes de hacer algunas cuantas carreras contra tus compañeros del Club de Atletismo. Hasta que él se cruzó en tu camino. Prestaste atención a lo que te decía y a la vez no. Te habías quedado hipnotizado, _idiotizado_, un par de segundos tan solo observando mover sus labios. Club de Futbol Soccer. Solo sería una pequeña ayuda, luego regresarías a seguir con tu meta, traspasar a los más veloces, ser el mejor.

**¿En qué momento perdiste la cabeza y olvidaste las carreras?**

_No lo sé._

**¿En qué momento sólo él ocupaba tu mente?**

_No lo sé._

**¿En qué momento abandonaste tu personalidad y te resguardaste en él?**

_No lo sé._

Dependías de él, lo aceptaras o no. Todas las veces que él sonreía, tratabas de hacer lo mismo: sonreír con la misma intensidad. No lo lograbas, eso te destrozaba. Más no te importaba, su sonrisa era más hermosa. Querías ser mejor, querías demostrarle y demostrarte a ti mismo que no dependían de nadie. Solamente conseguiste humillarte. Tu autoestima cayó de considerable manera cuando Fubuki fue herido por Grand, ¿recuerdas? La primera vez que se enfrentaron a _Gaia_. Quienes se habían denomina _Génesis_. Tu orgullo cayó al segundo de verte inferior a la mirada de Grand, ¿por qué? Porque no tenías el apoyo de "tu capitán". Y lo sabes.

Te sentías culpable, lo eras quizá.

**¿Cómo te sientes?**

_Una basura._

Antes no habías sentido el pasar rápido de los días; ahora que estabas en Inazuma Town, mientras tus compañeros trataban de salvar al mundo del soccer de los aliens, eran siglos. Cada día tortuoso recordándote lo inútil que resultabas ser. Un estorbo. No te necesitaban. Te auto infringías daños, psicológicos y físicos. Observando las noticias de la tv que seguían cada paso de la ardua tarea de Inazuma Eleven, apretando con fuerza tus muñecas queriendo hundir un cuchillo o tus propias uñas dentro de tu piel. Como si tu sangre fuera a tener la respuesta. Eres muy inocente.

**¿Qué haces?**

_Buscarme._

No te ibas a encontrar. Estás perdido. Pareces un gato indefenso. Hasta tu aspecto lo parece. Decidiste ponerte ropa que tapara las marcas de tus muñecas, algo casual que no fuera a levantar sospechas, saliendo de tu casa para ir al hospital. A visitar a tus compañeros. Te sentías basura de nuevo. Ellos daban lo mejor de sí y tú…

**¿Qué haces?**

_Nada._

Y la salida fácil al problema se te presentó: meteorito. Lo mismo contra lo que tus amigos luchaban, ahora estaba frente a tus ojos brillando intensamente en aquel color violeta tan llamativo para tus ojos. Tan llamativo para tus compañeros. El poder se sentía con solo observar el resplandor de éste, no habían advertido la mirada de ambición en los ojos de aquél hombre. No… ahora lo importante era que eran los mejores. Tenían el poder.

**Kazemaru Ichirouta. Número de camiseta: 2, Raimon Eleven.**

_Ya no más. Kazemaru Ichirouta. Número de camiseta: 10. Dark Emperor._

**¿Cuándo perdiste la razón?**

_No te importa saberlo._

Eres cortante. Estúpido. Das asco. Pero no te importa, porque estás demostrándole a _él_ lo que eres ahora. Eres el mejor. Gracias al meteorito, pero eres el mejor. Se lo demostrarás.

**Eres estúpido.**

_Lo sé._

Lloras. Porque sabes lo que has hecho. Sabes que has lastimado, pero aun así te perdonan. Él te ha perdonado. Te invita a estar a su lado, al lado de todos. Asientes con los ojos llorosos, tomando su mano y levantándote del suelo, limpiando tus lágrimas con tu mano libre.

Cierras el libro de tu regazo, apartando los cabellos que caían por tu rostro. Te levantas y dejas el libro donde estaba antes. Limpias tu rostro. Lloras. Lloras cual niño desconsolado al recordar. Al saber que ya no lo tienes. Que alguien más tiene su corazón, que tiraste todo por la borda por él.

**¿Qué son ambos?**

_Amantes._

Es un término ambiguo. Pero es el nombre verdadero de su relación. Él está con otra, pero está contigo. La engaña. Te engaña. Vive una doble vida. Lo sabes. Pero no te importa. Día a día soportas vivir de recuerdos amargos cuando tratabas de conseguir su corazón, cuando recibías breves y cortos besos a tus labios de su parte. Como pasaste con él tu vida, hasta que se casó. Endou Natsumi. El nombre de su esposa. Te duele saberlo, pero no haces nada. Te quedas de brazos cruzados, dispuesto a que todos los días pasen de la misma manera. Eres feliz así. No te importa ser solo un juguete. Te hace feliz. Lo hace feliz a él.

**¿Por qué lloras?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yo me desaparezco cada cien años :yaoming:

-Hace reverencia- TT_TT Omo~ Lo siento tanto~ Trataré de agarrar a la maldita musa que me abandonó e_é para poder continuar los demás fics ;A;


End file.
